East 9 on North Florida Highway
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Takes place during S1, After 'Faith' and Before 'Route 666'. Mysterious disappearings are happening in Poho County, Florida's countryside. But the problem 9s that the Police have no clues or leads as to what happened to the victims. Can the Winchesters figure it out or will one of them lose their life? Inspired by the Film series Jeepers Creepers. The rating is just to be safe.


**hey everybody.**

**just want to let everybody that i'm still alive & i GREATLY apologize that i haven't updated any of my stories, but i'm still planning on writing them. also it still might take a while since i got back into Digimon Season 1 & 2 & 5 and Supernatural, & i got into House M.D. and Rise of the Guardians and Shugo Chara! which keep on giving me new ideas for stories & short stories so i'm creating new characters &/or plot lines; so far i got Digimon Season 1 half way done. BUT once i got some of these other straighten out i will continue w/ my other stories AND plus- forgot about this- since half of my other stories are on a broken laptop- that's still not fix- & most of my Supernatural & Rise of the Guardians outlines are on personal office computer that took a crap & has been re-fixed repeatedly that those outlines are hidden on the computer.**

**so plz bare w/ me a lil' longer & i will continue w/ others- even though u want me to already write & post these stories- but plz, plz all i'm asking is for some time to square & figure out my story schedule once again.**

**the reason i'm updating now is to let everyone know that i'm alive & kicking; also there are 7 stories on my Doc Manager & all of them Supernatural stories.**

**Disclaimer: i don't anything in this only the oc & the plot also don't belong to me since this inspired by Film Series_ Jeepers Creepers & _neither the characters from the Films i have no claim over & anything in the Films**

**Pairings: None.**

* * *

**Prologue: Potential Case**

Poho County, Florida- East 9 Highway- Evening

The first day of spring begin today and its already showing it, especially in the countryside.

Two girls in a cherry red 1967 Ford Mustang convertible is racing down the countryside of the East 9 highway in Poho County, Florida. They were taking the long way home to avoid seeing their respective families for awhile longer.

At first everything was fine with them just cruising, that is until this old truck- that looks like a truck for serial killers- came up behind them and made this unusual honking sound that scared the crap out of the women.

The women turned slightly around to see said truck and they also noted how close the truck is to their car so the woman driver merged on to the next lane only for the other to follow, she went back to her previous lane so that way the other driver could pass her but the truck follows the cherry red car.

The convertible keeps on swerving from the two lanes so that way the truck can pass it but that went down the drain when the truck hit the back end of the small vehicle, and that's when the college girls sort of know now that this driver is crazy and is trying to run them off the road.

The one driving the car tries to speed up to try put some distance from the truck but somehow the truck has some serious horsepower under its hood, for it easily caught up with red car and kept ramming into the tail light repeatedly until finally the red car driver lost control of her own vehicle.

The little red car refused to stay on the dull black pavement anymore so instead it went off road, down into a steep embankment then do a few front and back flips then to side to side flips before breaking through a wooden fence, and finally stopped but only because of the tree in front of the fence.

* * *

Somewhere Else- A Motel- 2 Days Later, Morning

* * *

"Rise and shine Dean," Sam told his older brother when he came back from a breakfast run.

"Make me bitch," Dean groaned/challenged his little brother.

"I did ya jerk besides I did let you sleep in."

"Not enough," Dean groaned sleepily once again.

"Whatever, besides I found us a case," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Alrite, alrite, just hand over my coffee first," Dean sat up on his elbows.

Sam did so without complaint.

Dean gave a 'mmm' sound when he took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay what did you find?" the older brother finally got off the bed and went to sit across from Sam.

"Mysterious disappearings that are starting up again in the countryside of Poho County, Florida's East 9 Highway. The police have no leads or clues, all they could find is the victims blood and the vehicles they were driving," informed Sam.

"Oookaaayyy, but I still don't get how this is our kind of case- I mean it could be just a whacked out crazy human," Dean being a little unsure.

Sam pulled a picture on his laptop and flipped it into Dean's line of sight. What Dean sees is picture of a car- that probably belonged to one of the victims- stranded in the middle of the road and in pristine condition, except for the missing driver's door which is laying a few feet away from the car.

"The door is ripped out by something," reprimanded Sam.

"So maybe it somehow fall off in the crush," Dean argued, even though he know its totally a lie.

"Nope, HUMAN hands were indented into the car and the police can't get anything off of them," Sam argued back.

"Kay now that diffidently sounds strange- and diffidently our type of case," Dean closed his little brother's laptop.

"Fine will finish eatin', pack up then hit the road," Dean gave an older brother order.

* * *

**review. plz & thnk u.**


End file.
